Il faut tenter de vivre
by Annie Earnshaw
Summary: Les quatre maraudeurs allaient entrer dans une vie très agitée, et ils allaient devoir tenter d'y vivre, malgré tous les vents qui allaient s'y lever, et la tempête qui menaçait. Pourtant, il y a presque toujours quelque chose pour remonter le moral des gens tristes. Comme les mains de Sirius et Remus qui, ils ne savaient comment, avaient finies emmêlées l'une dans l'autre. OS.


Bonjour à tous !

Ça fait plusieurs mois que je travaille sur cette histoire alors je suis vraiment contente et un peu excitée de la voir finie !

Elle commence lors de la première rentrée des maraudeurs et se finit dans la cabane hurlante, et elle a pour sujet la relation (amoureuse) de Sirius et Remus pendant cette période. J'ai essayé de respecter le canon un maximum, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de grosses erreurs...

Cette histoire est aussi une sorte de plaidoyer pour Peter. Dans les fanfictions, on le traite toujours super mal, et ça m'énerve ! Il n'a jamais d'histoire ou de personnalité, c'est juste un petit gros tellement bête que chacune de ces répliques est un ressort comique. Bon, je ne l'ai pas rendu beau et intelligent avec un coup de baguette, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez la façon dont je l'ai dépeint et que vous serez un peu plus indulgent avec lui à l'avenir.

Le titre vient du poème Le Cimetière marin de Paul Valéry, que je connais grâce à l'excellent film Le Vent se lève de Miyazaki, où les personnages répètent à de nombreuses reprises "Le vent se lève, il faut tenter de vivre".

Je remercie Naiia qui a corrigé cet OS. Cependant il est plutôt long alors soyez indulgents s'il reste des fautes !

Comme vous vous en doutez, Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Debout dans la grande salle, au milieu des autres enfants, un petit garçon attend le jugement qui décidera de son avenir.

(Et si je n'arrivais pas à m'intégrer ?)

Il essaye de rester bien droit, malgré ses jambes qui tremblent, son estomac qui se tord et son cœur qui bat la chamade.

(Et si je me retrouve seul car je n'ai pas d'amis ?)

Il écoute attentivement les moindres mots prononcés par les adultes devant lui, mais les mots ne font traverser son esprit et il les oublie seulement quelques secondes après les avoir entendu.

(Et si les cours sont trop difficiles pour moi ?)

Les gens autour de lui sont appelés les uns après les autres, et il a l'impression qu'ils sont tous bien plus confiants que lui.

(Et si jamais quelqu'un découvrait -oh mon dieu c'est horrible- ce que je suis vraiment ?)

« Remus Lupin ! »

Ça y est, on vient d'appeler son nom. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être ici, entouré de professeurs et d'élèves comme lui (sauf pour un petit détail que Remus voudrait tant oublier).

Dans gens dans la salle commencent à le chercher des yeux parmi le groupe de nouveaux. Mais les regards, il y est habitué. Des regards curieux, de dizaines de personnes qui le fixent sans gène. Les regards, il les subit depuis plusieurs années, et ce dès que quelqu'un découvre qui il est.

(Au moins, personne ne me regarde avec mépris, et ça, c'est fantastique).

Sans qu'il puisse clairement expliquer comment, les jambes de Remus se mettent à bouger et il s'approche du tabouret devant lui. Il a tellement peur et il est si angoissé qu'il peut sentir son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles.

Une femme souriante attend qu'il s'assoit pour lui tendre un chapeau, qu'il se dépêche de mettre dans l'espoir que le large rebord cache ses yeux apeurés.

(Il y a de plus en plus de gens qui me regardent, j'en suis certain.)

À peine un instant plus tard, Remus entend une voix lui parler :

« Inutile de t'inquiéter, tu te sentiras comme chez toi à...»

Gryffondor ! Mais ça, le choixpeau l'a dit à voix haute, et pas dans la tête de Remus.

Immédiatement, des applaudissements (et quelques huées qu'on n'arrive presque pas à distinguer de la part des maisons adverses) emplissent et résonnent jusqu'au fond du cœur de Remus, qui commence enfin à sourire.

Ragaillardi par l'accueil de sa nouvelle maison, Remus enlève le choixpeau et se dirige d'un pas bien plus léger vers la table de sa maison.

À table, à côté de Remus, il n'y a que deux autres élèves en première année : un garçon aux cheveux noirs et une petite fille rousse à l'air renfrogné qui semblent ne pas s'entendre.

(Ils se connaissent ?)

Rapidement, deux autres garçons arrivent. Le premier, qui semblait lors de la répartition au moins aussi apeuré que Remus, vient s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier et lui lance un maigre sourire.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Peter.  
\- Et moi, c'est Remus.  
\- Je suis content de te connaître.  
\- Moi aussi, Peter. »

Un deuxième garçon s'approche. Il prononce un salut que l'on peut entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table et s'assoit entre le garçon aux cheveux noirs et la petite rousse qui a l'air encore plus renfrognée qu'auparavant.

« Tu vois bien, Sirius, je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait ensemble.  
\- Non, James. C'est moi qui l'ai dit.  
\- Je suis sûr que c'est moi qui en ai parlé. Je m'en souviens parfaitement !  
\- Tu veux rire ? C'est moi...  
\- Et si on disait que vous en avez parlé et l'avez deviné tous les deux ? Intervient timidement Remus.  
\- Ouais, je suis d'accord, répondit Sirius. Mais tu verras, James : la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui aurait raison. »

Pendant ce temps, deux filles s'étaient greffées à la compagnie et étaient à présent en train de discuter avec la petite rousse qui commençait enfin à se dérider.

Un repas aussi fastueux que celui auquel les élèves sont habitués pour un jour de rentrée fut servi.

Les conversations allaient bon train, entre les élèves qui racontaient leurs vacances, ceux qui analysaient la nouvelle chanson du choixpeau et ceux qui commentaient les répartitions (il y avait eu beaucoup de serdaigles, cette année).

Remus, lui, discuta surtout avec Peter. Déjà, car il était assis juste à côté de lui. Et, ensuite, car les deux garçons en face, qui n'arrêtaient pas de gesticuler, lui faisaient un peu peur.

Puis, guidés par un préfet, les nouveaux se rendirent dans les dortoirs.

(Le mot de passe, c'est demiguise, il ne faut pas l'oublier.)

Après avoir déballé ses affaires et avoir parlé pendant une heure avec les autres garçons, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus sympathique, Remus put enfin fermer les yeux.

Son petit cœur était partagé. Il était content de s'être fait des amis (en tout cas, ils allaient bientôt le devenir), mais il savait que si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il était réellement...

Il se retrouverait de nouveau seul.

.

oOo

.

Sirius ferma la porte du compartiment du Poudlard Express en soupirant.

Sirius avait deux bonnes raisons de soupirer. De un, lui et ses amis avaient dû parcourir presque tout le train avant de trouver un compartiment (bon, ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû s'arrêter pour insulter Servilus).

Et, de deux, Sirius savait qu'il allait quitter ses amis pour deux mois, sans espoir de pouvoir les revoir, et en devant supporter sa mère et son frère.

Il se souvenait encore très bien de la beuglante que lui avait envoyée sa mère lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard, et de tous les regards moqueurs qu'il avait reçu de la part des élèves qui connaissaient la famille Black.

Sirius n'avait plus qu'à espérer que sa famille ne lui fasse aucune remarque et se contente de l'ignorer.

« Ho hé ! Tu rêves, Sirius ? Viens t'asseoir !  
\- Non, James. Vois-tu, je pensais. Mais bon, je sais que toi, tu ne sais pas tu ne ce que c'est, alors je ne t'en veux pas pour ton erreur.»

Tout en parlant, Sirius avait déposé sa valise dans le porte-bagage et s'était laissé tomber à côté de James.

Les deux garçons continuèrent leur discussion, enchainant des insultes, des remarques désobligeantes et des critiques et parlant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Remus intervienne :

« Stop ! Arrêtez ! On le sait, que vous êtes tous les deux plus intelligent que l'autre, qui n'est qu'un abruti fini. Vous vous disputez comme ça tous les jours, et parfois plusieurs fois par jour. J'en ai assez.  
\- Oh, Remus, ne fait pas le rabat-joie. Moi et Sirius, enfin, Sirius et moi, on ne pourra plus se disputer pendant les vacances !  
\- James a raison. Laisses-nous nous disputer, Mumus.  
\- Et si on parlait de quelque chose au sujet duquel James et Sirius ne peuvent pas se disputer ? proposa timidement Peter.  
\- Ça existe, un sujet comme ça ? répondit moqueusement Sirius.  
\- Je crois que le seul, c'est Servilus. Mais si on parle de lui, ça va gâcher mes vacances.  
\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec James.  
\- Bon, c'est déjà ça… » dit Remus en se lamentant.

Après une nouvelle prise de bec, cette fois coupée par l'apparition du chariot de friandises que James, étant le seul à avoir reçu de l'argent de poche de ses parents, dévalisa ; les quatre enfants firent une partie de carte.

À peu près à la moitié du voyage, Sirius eut une idée.

« Les amis ! Les amis ! Ecoutez-moi, j'ai eu une idée !  
\- On t'écoute toujours, alors que tu n'as jamais d'idée...  
\- Tais-toi, James. Vous savez quoi ? On devrait trouver un nom pour notre groupe !  
\- Et comme nom, tu proposes ?  
\- Les farceurs ? Les rigolos ?  
\- Mais c'est nul, ça !  
\- Et alors, tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être, James ?  
\- Moi, non. Mais Remus passe son temps le nez dans des bouquins, je suis sûr qu'il a une idée !  
\- Et bien... On passe notre temps dans les couloirs, même quand on ne devrait pas y être, pour trouver des choses amusantes ou des passages secrets... Pourquoi pas les vadrouilleurs ?  
\- Moi, je propose les maraudeurs.  
\- Oui, Peter a raison ! Les maraudeurs, ça sonne ultra bien !  
\- Oui, j'approuve aussi.  
\- Très bien, reprit Sirius. Dans ce cas, nous sommes dès à présent les maraudeurs ! »

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas de la gare, les quatre garçons préféraient continuer à s'amuser, et oublier, pour Peter, Remus et Sirius, les horribles vacances qui les attendaient.

Malheureusement, le train finit par s'arrêter. Après quelques accolades et des promesses de s'écrire, les quatre enfants cherchèrent leurs parents.

Mr et Mme Potter trouvèrent leur fils avant qu'il ne les voit. Les parents appelèrent leur enfant, qui se précipita dans leurs bras. Après tout, trois mois sans se voir, même en s'écrivant, c'est long.

Mme Pettigrow attendait son fils seule, en train de lire sur un banc. De faible constitution, elle évitait de se trouver dans l'agitation de la foule, et préférais attendre à l'écart. Mais elle tenait tout de même à être sur le quai pour accueillir son fils.

Fils qui finit par réussir à s'extirper de la foule malgré le handicap de sa lourde valise et se dirigea vers sa mère.

« Tu vas bien, Maman ?  
\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais toi, raconte-moi plutôt ton année.  
\- C'était formidable ! Je me suis fait pleins d'amis !  
\- Ah oui ? Et comment s'appellent-ils ? »

Peter et sa mère rentrèrent chez eux en discutant gaiement. Ils habitaient dans la partie Nord du pays, mais profitaient de leur passage pour rendre visite à la grand-mère paternelle de Peter.

Ladite grand-mère adorait son petit-fils, même si elle ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier (ce qui était bien normal, c'était une moldue).

Mais il était important d'aller voir la grand-mère car c'était elle qui aidait sa belle-fille à payer les factures. Sans cela, incapable de travailler, malade et depuis la mort de son mari et avec un enfant sur les bras (même si maintenant ce dernier passait plus de temps dans son école que dans sa maison), Mme Pettigrow aurait été incapable de garder une vie correcte.

À présent, faisons un petit retour en arrière et retournons à la gare. Cette fois, suivons Remus, qui cherche ses parents.

Remus sait que ses parents ont peur de lui. Ils ont peur qu'un jour, il leur fasse du mal (même si ce n'est pas sa faute).

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'est pas rentré à Noël et pendant les vacances de printemps. La pleine lune avait eu lieu à chacune des vacances. Alors même qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils préféraient que Remus reste à Poudlard pour réviser, Remus savait que ses parents ne pouvaient juste pas supporter ses transformations.

Pourtant, Remus aurait aimé avoir ses parents à ses côtés quand il se réveillait après les douloureuses nuits de pleine lune. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été là, et qu'ils ne le seraient jamais.

Mais Remus comprenait ses parents (lui même aurait sûrement agi de la même façon) et savait qu'il était destiné à toujours se réveiller seul.

Alors, quand Remus aperçut ses parents dans la foule, il se précipita vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius, lui, n'aurait pour rien au monde fait un sourire à ses parents. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressembleront ses vacances, à part que ce serait forcément horrible et long.

Mais bon, tant qu'on ne le battait pas, il pourrait survivre aux sermons et aux comportements méprisants. S'il avait survécu aux sermons de ses professeurs, il survivrait à ceux de ses parents. Il espérait y survivre, en tout cas.

Quand il était petit, Sirius adorait ses parents. Mais plus il grandissait, plus ses géniteurs s'étaient fait distants, alors il avait fini par être indifférent à ce qui pouvait leurs arriver.

Bon gré mal gré, Sirius, trainant sa vieille valise, essaya de se faire un chemin au milieu de la foule.

Les parents de Sirius n'étaient pas venu le chercher (ils avaient à faire), pas plus qu'ils ne l'avaient emmené lors de la rentrée.

Sirius devait retrouver un des domestiques de la maison au quai 9 3/4, en espérant qu'on n'ait pas envoyé le dernier embauché, qui ne connaissait pas Sirius, que Sirius ne connaissait pas, et qu'on avait choisi car c'était le seul qui ne discutait jamais les ordres.

Quand il entendit son petit frère l'appeler, Sirius fut agréablement surpris. Un peu moins quand il remarqua le visage fermé de Regulus.

Très tôt, les deux enfants avaient appris à ne pas sourire et à ne jamais trop montrer leurs sentiments (c'était se montrer faible).

Mais, malgré ce qu'ils montraient, les frères s'entendaient bien. Par contre, ils restaient des frères, alors ils se disputaient souvent, faisaient semblant de ne pas s'entendre, et (même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre) se jalousaient et se sentaient toujours en compétition.

En soupirant, Sirius suivit son frère. Et il se mit à espérer très fort que pendant les vacances, tout se passerait bien.

.

oOo

.

« James, Sirius, il faut que je vous parle.  
\- On t'écoute, Peter.  
\- Oui, vas-y, racontes ce que tu veux nous dire.  
\- Je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire que Remus ne nous dit pas tout à propos de sa maladie.  
\- Je suis d'accord. Je vois bien qu'il est malade, mais...  
\- Mais qu'il nous ment à propos de la nature de sa maladie. C'est ça que tu veux dire, Sirius ?  
\- Oui, c'est ça, James. Mais continues, Peter.  
\- Je crois que j'ai deviné ce qu'a Remus.  
\- C'est vrai ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, pour toi ?  
\- En fait, j'ai remarqué que Remus était toujours absent au moment de la pleine lune. Je pense que Remus est un loup-garou.  
\- Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ça. Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait coller...  
\- Ça colle, je peux te l'assurer, Sirius. J'avais déjà compris l'année dernière, mais plutôt que de raconter n'importe quoi, j'ai préféré continuer à vérifier. Depuis la rentrée, c'est-à-dire six mois environ, j'ai observé Remus. Plus la pleine lune approche, plus il devient pâle.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser...  
\- Il faudrait déjà que t'apprennes à penser, James.  
\- Hé ! Méchant Sirius !  
\- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Ce n'est pas le moment !  
\- Très bien, Peter, on arrête. Mais toi, Sirius, t'en penses quoi ?  
\- Rien de spécial. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i penser. Ça ne changera rien à ma relation avec Remus.  
\- Tu as raison. Peut-être qu'on devrait lui parler.  
\- Tu es sûr qu'il va avoir envie qu'on lui parle de ça, James ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais si jamais ça le gène qu'on soit au courant, on n'aura qu'à faire comme si on ne savait rien.  
\- Okay. On fera ça se soir avant de dormir.  
\- Oui. »

Peter, Sirius et James passèrent le reste de la journée à penser à leur ami, mais essayèrent de n'en rien montrer devant lui.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, James prit la parole :

« Remus, il faut qu'on te parle.  
\- Euh... D'accord ?  
\- On est au courant.  
\- Au courant pour quoi, Sirius ?  
\- Que tu es un loup-garou.  
\- Ah. Vous savez, je comprendrais que...  
\- Tais-toi, Remus. Pour nous, ça ne change rien du tout entre nous.  
\- Merci, Sirius. Mais si...  
\- On se comportera comme tu voudras. Si jamais tu veux qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était, on oubliera tout ce qu'on sait.  
\- Merci, James. Mais si...  
\- Et je pense la même chose qu'eux.  
\- Merci, Peter, mais si...  
\- Tais-toi, Remus. Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit à vous trois. Je suis content d'être votre ami.  
\- 'nuit. Moi aussi.  
\- Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain, travaillant à la bibliothèque avec Remus, Peter en profita pour parler :

« Remus, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
\- Vas-y, Peter, je suis tout ouïe.  
\- Okay, merci. Tu as dû remarquer que hier soir, je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre.  
\- De toute façon, tu comprends toujours tout. Je veux que tu saches que même si je ne le dis pas souvent, je t'apprécie énormément. Et le fait que tu sois un loup-garou ne me dérange pas du tout.  
\- Merci Peter. Je m'en souviendrais.  
\- De rien. Merci à toi d'être mon ami même si je suis un bon à rien.  
\- N'importe quoi. »

Et les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire, heureux de se savoir bons amis.

Ce soir là, Remus s'endormit le cœur léger. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

.

oOo

.

« Tu voulais nous parler, Sirius ?  
\- Oui. James, Peter, écoutez-moi attentivement.  
\- Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre, de toute façon ?  
\- Je sais, James. Qui pourrait faire autre chose qu'écouter ma si magnifique voix ?  
\- Tout le monde pourrait faire autre chose.  
\- Ça, Peter, c'était méchant. Enfin... Bref. Je voulais vous parler de Remus. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi, ça me fait trop de peine de le voir malade et triste.  
\- C'est vrai. Il dit toujours qu'en fait il va bien, qu'il n'a besoin de rien... Mais on voit bien qu'il ment.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, James.  
\- Pour une fois que vous êtes tous les deux d'accord...  
\- Là n'est pas la question, Peter. Vous vous souvenez du cours de métamorphose d'hier, quand Mac Gonagal a parlé des animagus ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Moi aussi je m'en souviens.  
\- Bien. Vous vous souvenez de la leçon sur les loups-garous qu'on a dû supporter en début d'année ?  
\- Comment veux-tu qu'on oublie ça ?  
\- Rien ne m'étonnerait, venant de ta part, James. Donc je suppose que vous vous souvenez que les loups-garous n'attaquent que les humains ?  
\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais où est-ce que tu veux...  
\- Moi, j'ai compris ! Tu proposes qu'on devienne des animagus pour pouvoir aider Remus lors de la pleine lune ?  
\- C'est ça, Peter !  
\- Ah, d'accord !  
\- Miracle, James a enfin comprit quelque chose.  
\- Mais, Sirius, tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? Ça va être très difficile...  
\- Mais non, Peter ! Il ne faut pas être défaitiste dès le début !  
\- Je suis d'accord. Moi, James Potter, je m'engage à devenir un animagus pour pouvoir aider mon ami Remus lors des nuits de pleine lune !  
\- Ouais, ça, c'est la bonne attitude ! Moi aussi, Sirius Black, je m'engage !  
\- Désolé de jouer les rabat-joies, mais je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste que vous.  
\- Oh, Peter, On sait que...  
\- Attends. Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais contre. Je pense même qu'on se doit d'essayer. Mais ça doit rester un secret. Remus ne doit être au courant de rien.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Comme ça, si on rate, il ne se sera pas fait de faux espoirs.  
\- C'est pas faux. Tu as raison, on ne lui dira rien tant qu'on n'aura pas réussi.  
\- Merci, Sirius. Dans ce cas, moi, Peter Pettigrow, je m'engage à essayer de devenir un animagus.  
\- Super ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence l'entraînement ?  
\- Euh... Je crois qu'il faudrait commencer par des recherches à la bibliothèque.  
\- Quoi ? J'espère que c'était une blague, Peter !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, James. Laissez-moi une semaine, et je nous trouverais de la documentation.  
\- Merci, Peter ! Moi, je ne peux pas passer plus de dix minutes entouré de bouquins.  
\- On avait déjà remarqué, James.  
\- Oh ! Tu peux parler, Sirius ! Tu es comme moi !  
\- Non, parce que moi je suis plus intelligent que toi.  
\- C'est même pas vrai !  
\- James, Sirius, fermez-là. J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous disputer. Alors je vais sortir de la salle et me rendre à la bibliothèque. Faites ce que vous voulez quand je ne suis pas là. Mais quand je serais là, je ne veux plus vous entendre !  
\- Très bien, Monsieur Pettigrow.  
\- Merci, Sirius. Bon, j'y vais, on se revoit tout à l'heure.  
\- Ouais, à tout à l'heure ! Dis, Sirius, tu trouves qu'on se dispute si souvent que ça ?  
\- Non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on nous le dit tout le temps. N'empêche que je suis plus intelligent que toi.  
\- Même pas vrai, de un... »

Je vous épargne le reste de la conversation.

.

oOo

.

 _Le 18 juillet 1940_

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Comme tu le sais, je suis chez mes parents et je m'ennuie tellement que je suis prêt à lire et à écrire._

 _Divertis-moi un peu, s'il te plaît. Tes vacances se passent bien ? J'espère que la prochaine pleine lune ne te stresse pas trop._

 _Sirius._

 _Le 18 juillet 1940_

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Mes vacances ne se passent pas aussi mal que les tiennes, mais je suis sûr que ça pourrait être mieux._

 _Je dois avouer que j'envie un peu James. Je suis sûr qu'avec ses parents, il ne doit pas s'ennuyer du tout._

 _Je préfère ne pas trop penser aux pleines lunes. Mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, alors j'ai un peu envie qu'elle arrive malgré tout, pour être débarrassé de ça pendant une ou deux semaines. Je sais que c'est idiot, que la pleine lune va revenir, amis je préfère être juste après que juste avant._

 _Sinon, j'espère que tes parents ne te mènent pas trop la vie dure. Ça va bien, avec eux ?_

 _Remus._

 _Le 18 juillet 1940_

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Les hiboux et les chouettes, ce n'est vraiment pas pratique. Une heure et demie pour avoir une réponse, c'est bien trop long._

 _Pour les pleines lunes, je comprends. Mais ne te forces pas à en parler si tu n'en as pas envie, d'accord ?_

 _Mes parents sont charmants. Ils ont peur que je tombe malade en sortant dehors, donc ils m'ont demandé le plus gentiment possible de rester à la maison durant les mois de vacances. Juillet et août sont connus pour être les mois les plus froids de l'année._

 _Pour me consoler, ils me prouvent tous les jours leur amour : «Tu n'est qu'un bon à rien», «Voilà la honte de la famille qui arrive», «Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal pour que tu sois si mal éduqué ?»_

 _Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude, et j'essaye de m'y faire._

 _Et toi, avec tes parents, ça va ? Enfin, après ce que je viens de raconter, tu n'oseras sûrement pas trop te plaindre._

 _Sirius._

 _Le 18 juillet 1940_

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Effectivement, je n'ai plus envie de me plaindre, maintenant._

 _De toute façon, je ne contais pas vraiment le faire. Mes parents m'évitent, mais je les comprends, alors je ne fais pas d'histoires._

 _Tant qu'ils continuent de manger avec moi pendant les repas, c'est que ça va._

 _Mais, dis-moi, tu n'as pas un frère ? Est-ce qu'il est comme tes parents ou un peu plus sympa ?_

 _Remus._

 _Le 18 juillet 1940_

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Chez toi aussi, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la joie._

 _Mon frère ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il est à la fois content que mes parents s'intéressent à lui et un peu triste que je sois rejeté._

 _Mais il ne dit jamais rien, alors ce ne sont que des suppositions._

 _J'aimerais être déjà à la rentrée, ça me manque de vous voir._

 _Sirius._

 _Le 18 juillet 1940_

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Je pense que tant que tu vivras chez tes parents, tu ne pourras pas vraiment savoir ce que penses ton frère. Il a sûrement peur de dire ce qu'il pense._

 _À moi aussi, vous me manquez. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. Je me sens un peu seul, parfois. Mais là, je me sens un peu mieux._

 _Merci._

 _Remus._

 _Le 18 juillet 1940_

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Moi aussi, je me sens un peu mieux. Et je m'ennuie moins._

 _Il n'y a qu'un ami comme toi qui arrives à faire de telles choses._

 _Sirius._

 _Le 18 juillet 1940_

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Mais de rien ! Je suis content, si j'ai pu t'aider un peu._

 _C'est mon rôle, en tant qu'ami._

 _Réécris-moi vite,_

 _Remus._

.

oOo

.

Les quatre maraudeurs s'étaient réunis pour passer tous ensemble une semaine de vacances chez James.

Les parents de Remus avaient tout de suite approuvé le projet des garçons. Ça ne les libérait pas de la corvée de la pleine lune, mais ça leur permettait de respirer un peu.

La mère de Peter aussi avait été enthousiaste. Elle n'aimait pas se séparer de son fils, mais elle était heureuse qu'il ait des amis et qu'il s'amuse avec eux.

En revanche, pour que Mr et Mme Black disent oui, ça avait été un peu plus compliqué. Ils avaient tout d'abord dit non, mais avaient changés d'avis après que Regulus leur ai rappelé que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de se débarrasser de Sirius pendant une semaine.

À peu près au milieu de la semaine, alors que les parents Potter étaient absents, James, Sirius et Peter décidèrent de montrer à Remus ce sur quoi ils travaillaient depuis de nombreux mois.

Sirius fut chargé d'aller chercher Remus, qui traînait dans la bibliothèque.

« Mumus ! Tu es encore en train de lire ?  
\- Oui, Pourquoi ?  
\- Viens voir, c'est important !  
\- Je finis mon paragraphe et j'arrive.  
\- Dépêche-toi ! Tout le monde t'attend...  
\- Oui, c'est bon, ça va... »

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Remus avait fermé son livre (après y avoir mis un marque-page) et se leva.

Sirius lui attrapa la main et le traîna dans les couloirs, lui promettant qu'il allait voir, que se serait trop cool.

Sirius ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Remus passait tant de temps à lire. Ça lui semblait être une activité parfaitement inutile. Mais Remus était toujours le premier levé, et il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de son temps libre.

Plus Sirius et Remus s'approchaient du salon, plus ils entendaient les voix de Peter et James en train de se disputer.

« Je dis juste que faire ça au milieu du salon, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
\- Peter, tu es un rat. Tu as vraiment cru que tu allais détruire quelque chose ?  
\- Moi, non. Mais toi, tu te transformes en cerf. Tu pourrais cogner des objets et les casser.  
\- Et alors ? De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix. Tu veux qu'on aille dans le jardin, où les voisins pourraient nous voir ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, et tu le sais très bien. Et puis... Oh, Remus ! Viens voir, on doit te montrer quelque chose !  
\- Donc finalement, tu es d'accord pour le salon ?  
\- Oui, oui. Mai il faudra pousser les meubles.  
\- Très bien. Aide-moi, alors. »

Remus, qui regardait ses amis en train de rapprocher les meubles des murs, ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Après quelques minutes de labeurs, les trois garçons se placèrent au milieu de la pièce, debout devant Remus qui était assis sur le canapé.

Sirius prit la parole :

« Remus. Tu dois te douter qu'on a quelque chose à te dire, et aussi quelque chose à te montrer. Considère ça comme une preuve de notre amitié. On sait que tu te sens seul à cause des nuits de pleine lune. Et nous, on se sent triste de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Alors on a décidé de faire quelque chose pour toi. Je pense que tu sais que les loups garous n'attaquent que les humains. Alors on est devenu des animagus. Non, non, tais-toi, et regarde juste. »

Un Remus médusé et au bord des larmes vit Sirius se transformer en un gros chien noir, Peter devenir un rat et James passer d'une forme humaine à celle d'un cerf.

Le chien s'approcha de Remus et se coucha à ses pieds. Remus lui caressa doucement la tête en souriant.

Peter, toujours sous sa forme de rongeur, monta sur le dos de Sirius. Ce dernier essaya de se débarrasser de lui en s'ébrouant, sans grand succès. Remus se mit à rire (sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi).

Enfin, James s'avança et baissa la tête, montrant ses bois à Remus, qui les toucha délicatement.

« Ils devraient grandir encore, non ? Tu n'es pas encore un cerf adule, je crois. Mais tout de même... Réussir à devenir des animagus alors que l'on va seulement entrer en cinquième année, c'est un exploit...»

Remus était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire et de sourire.

Le soir, James le prit à part pour lui dire que l'idée de devenir des animagus venait de Sirius.

Alors, quand il repensa à tout cela avant de s'endormir, Remus eut une drôle de sensation en pensant à Sirius, à ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, et à sa main qui avait tenu la sienne.

.

oOo

.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui-même, Remus eut immédiatement envie de pleurer. Il avait froid, il était fatigué, et il avait mal.

Il essaya de se relever en gémissant, et, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il entendit des voix.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient, mais il crut reconnaître la voix de ses trois amis.

(Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ces idiots ? La pleine lune ne vient-elle pas de se finir ?)

Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, Remus se souvint de ce qu'avaient fait ses amis (devenir des animagus, rester avec lui durant la nuit, être encore là le matin, avec lui).

Remus était nu et tremblant, assis sur le sol froid de la cabane hurlante, mais il se sentit immédiatement mieux, à l'idée que des gens l'aimaient assez pour rester avec lui durant une nuit comme celle-là.

Et il eut beaucoup moins peur à l'idée que la pleine lune allait revenir.

.

oOo

.

Sirius et Remus étaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque. Ils travaillaient sur une carte dont les maraudeurs avaient eu l'idée.

Ils cherchaient à faire une carte qui pourrait non seulement montrer le plan de Poudlard et les passages secrets qu'ils avaient découverts, mais aussi les personnes se déplaçant dans le château. C'était un projet ambitieux, et ils étaient prêts à y passer le temps qu'il faudrait, jusqu'à y arriver. Et comme ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur cinquième année, des recherches à la bibliothèque s'imposaient.

Mais Sirius et Remus risquaient fort de ne pas faire beaucoup avancer les recherches.

Sirius ne regardait jamais son livre assez longtemps pour pouvoir y lire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux et de regarder Remus, assis en face de lui.

Les cheveux de Remus, les yeux de Remus, le nez de Remus, les lèvres de Remus, le cou de Remus... Remus entier semblait l'attirer.

Depuis quelques temps, il se surprenait à regarder de plus en plus souvent son ami. Était-il d'ailleurs encore uniquement un ami ?

Pourquoi Sirius regardait-il Remus ? Pourquoi se sentait-il heureux d'être près de lui ? Et en même temps jamais assez proche ?

Il avait peur de se poser toutes ses questions, et encore plus d'obtenir une ou plusieurs réponses.

Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer ses sentiments, mais plus il essayait de ne pas y penser, plus ils devenaient forts.

Remus était un peu comme une lumière brillant dans la nuit. Il avait besoin de s'en approcher pour être en sécurité, mais aussi car il sentait en lui le besoin de protéger cette lumière qui se battait toujours seule dans le noir.

Remus n'arrivait pas non plus à se concentrer.

Il sentait sur lui le regard de Sirius. Mais il ne savait pas si Sirius le regardait ou non, il n'avait pas osé lever les yeux.

L'idée de devoir regarder Sirius droit dans les yeux (et que Sirius fasse la même chose) le rendait encore lus nerveux que l'idée des BUSEs qu'ils auraient à passer en fin d'année.

Remus ne savait pas vraiment s'il était content ou gêné par le regard de Sirius. Sûrement les deux.

En fait, Remus n'avait plus besoin de regarder Sirius pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression de pouvoir distinguer ce que faisait Sirius sans avoir besoin de le regarder. Car même si le concerné ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, Sirius était très prévisible. Et ça rassurait beaucoup Remus.

Mais jamais Remus ne pourrait révéler ses sentiments à qui que ce soit. Il aurait peur que ça revienne aux oreilles de Sirius, et que ce dernier le rejette.

Il préférait vivre avec des rêves, des illusions et ses amis qu'avec une déception qui lui pèserait le reste de sa misérable et solitaire existence.

Par conséquent, quand la bibliothécaire les força à partir pour qu'elle puisse fermer la bibliothèque, ni Remus ni Sirius n'avaient pu faire avancer les recherches. (Ils avaient été bien trop occupés pour ça. Mais ce n'est pas nous qui leur en voudront.)

.

oOo

.

Noël allait arriver dans un jour ou deux, et l'école avait été désertée par les élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour passer les fêtes avec leurs parents.

Sirius et Remus s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années.

James était dans le manoir de ses parents, qui avaient invités toute l'immense famille Potter, disséminée aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre.

Peter, lui, était seul avec sa mère, et il était très heureux comme ça. Il pouvait profiter du calme dont sa mère avait besoin et adorait l'aider quand elle n'allait pas très bien.

Il lui faisait la lecture, lui apportait à manger dans sa chambre, et l'aidait à prendre ses médicaments. Ce n'était pas très gai, mais à partir du moment où il était avec sa mère, Peter ne voyait pas de raisons de se plaindre.

Remus avait prétendu vouloir rester au château pour réviser en vue des BUSEs. En fait, il voulait épargner sa présence à ses parents. Il savait qu'ils étaient bien mieux sans lui, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais admis.

Sirius n'avait même pas cherché d'excuse pour pouvoir passer ses vacances à Poudlard. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas dit ce qu'il devait faire, alors il avait choisi tout seul.

Et il était hors de question qu'il passe du temps avec ses géniteurs.

Remus et Sirius avaient donc passés deux nuits seuls dans leur dortoir. Mais aucun des deux n'avait vraiment pût en profiter pour dormir.

Non pas qu'ils avaient passés des nuits blanches à discuter. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Ils avaient été incapables de se dire quoi que ce soit.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils s'étaient tout deux rendus compte qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était capable de faire le premier pas, d'exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute.

Ils se demandaient souvent ce que ressentait l'autre, et si ça ressemblait à ce qu'ils ressentaient eux.

Mais le fait d'être seuls, seuls avec cette tension, cette attraction qu'ils étaient sûr de pouvoir sentir... Tout cela pouvait-il réellement être le fruit de leurs imaginations ?

Il y avait aussi l'interdit de cette relation, le secret...Tous deux savaient très bien qu'ils risquaient de s'exposer à des réactions de dégoût violentes, si quelqu'un venait à apprendre leurs sentiments.

Et ils s'en voulaient tant de ne penser qu'à ça, et que cette pensée les obsède tant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus en dormir.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais leur vie à tout les deux avait-elle déjà eu le moindre sens ?

Remus ne pouvait pas se décider. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance. Pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit : se serait forcément voué à l'échec.

Mais Sirius, lui, avait sa réponse.

Alors, plein de courage typique des Gryffondors (agir tant qu'on le pouvait encore) et d'un peu de peur (mais il fallait faire comme si elle n'était pas là), Sirius sortit de son lit et s'approcha de celui de Remus.

Après s'être assuré que Remus était réveillé (il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le bousculer un peu, comme il en avait eu l'intention), Sirius s'assit sur le lit pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et se mit à parler :

« Remus, je crois que... Je crois que... Je ne sais pas. Là, maintenant tout de suite, je me sens tellement con ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Est-ce que je suis déjà en train de regretter ce que je n'ai pas fini de faire ? Où Est-ce que j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt ? Je ne sais pas. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je devrais juste me taire. Mais je t'apprécie tellement ! Non… Je t'aime ! Voilà ! Alors peut-être que je viens de faire une erreur. Mais tant pis. J'ai l'impression que tu as les mêmes sentiments que moi. J'espère ne pas me tromper... Mais si je ne me trompe pas... Je crois qu'on devrait essayer quelque chose. Même si ça peut rater... Au moins on aura essayé. Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît... Je me sens bête...»

Mais Remus n'était pas prêt de parler. Alors il se contenta de faire ce dont il avait si envie depuis tout ce temps. Il embrassa Sirius.

Et ce dernier comprit parfaitement le message.

Remus ajouta tout de même :

« Mais il faut que personne ne soit au courant. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça restera entre nous deux, ce sera notre secret. Parce que si ça se sait, ça pourrait remonter jusqu'aux oreilles de mon frère, puis de mes parents... Et je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer dans ce cas.»

Mais Sirius n'eut de toute façon pas le temps d'imaginer : lui et Remus recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

.

oOo

.

Assis au fond de la salle, pendant un cours de métamorphose, Sirius s'ennuyait à mourir.

D'après Mc Gonagall, James, Peter, Remus et lui discutaient beaucoup trop. Les quatre garçons s'étaient donc retrouvés séparés aux quatre coins de la salle.

Alors, comme il n'avait rien d'amusant à faire, Sirius se mit à penser à Remus.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était assis au premier rang, et prenait des notes avec acharnement.

Sirius ne savait pas grand chose. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait Remus.

Remus était gentil et aimable. Il était toujours prêt à rendre service à ses amis, et même à ses ennemis s'ils venaient à le lui demander.

Remus était aussi très intelligent, et il trouvait toujours des solutions aux problèmes, quels qu'ils soient.

Et puis, même si tout le monde n'était pas d'accord, Sirius trouvait Remus magnifique.

Mais, même si ça peut paraître étonnant, Sirius voulait bien admettre que Remus avait quelques défauts.

Le principal étant sûrement que Remus était bien trop timide. Il se laissait marcher sur les pieds un peu trop souvent, et il n'était pas prêt de changer. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

En revanche, Sirius savait que Remus pouvait le comprendre. Sur certains points, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Remus aussi connaissait ce que c'était d'être rejeté par ses parents, les gens qui sont sensés nous aimer le plus au monde.

Sirius ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer qu'il puisse se passer de Remus ou aimer quelqu'un plus qu'il aimait Remus.

.

oOo

.

Allongé dans son lit, quelques jours avant la pleine lune, Remus n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il n'arrivait jamais à s'endormir rapidement avant les pleines lunes. Il se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, essayant de ne pas penser à la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Alors comme c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le sortir de ses pensées noires, il se mit à songer à Sirius.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait de se retourner dans son lit, et Remus pouvait voir quelques un des traits de son joli visage.

Remus n'avait pas beaucoup de certitudes. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il aimait Sirius.

Sirius était drôle et amusant. Il était toujours prêt à se moquer et rire de ennemis, et même de se amis s'ils le méritaient.

Sirius était aussi très loyal, et il protégeait toujours ceux et ce qui lui tenaient à cœur.

Et puis, il fallait bien se l'avouer, tout Poudlard était d'accord pour dire que Sirius était beau comme un dieu.

Mais, même si ça peut paraître étonnant, Remus voulait bien admettre que Sirius avait quelques petits défauts.

Le principal étant sûrement que Sirius était bien trop impulsif. Il s'énervait un peu trop souvent, mettant parfois les maraudeurs au cœur de conflits dont ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoins. Mais ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça.

Par contre, Remus savait que Sirius pouvait le comprendre. Sur certains points, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Sirius aussi connaissait ce que c'était d'être jugé sur quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas choisi et qu'on nous a même imposé.

Remus ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer qu'il puisse se passer de Sirius ou aimer quelqu'un plus qu'il aimait Sirius.

.

oOo

.

Sirius était furieux. Il lui était déjà souvent arrivé d'être énervé ou en colère, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux.

Durant l'après midi, le (je cite) lâche, graisseux et horrible Servilus avait profité d'un couloir désert et de la présence de la préfète en chef, qui cette année venait de Serpentard, pour l'insulter.

D'habitude, Sirius s'en fichait quand on l'insultait. On avait beau lui dire qu'il était bête, laid et aussi doué en magie qu'un cracmol, il riait toujours au nez des personnes qui osaient lui reprocher des choses.

En fait, il n'y avait que deux sujets qui provoquaient la fureur de Sirius : qu'on se moque de ses amis et qu'on lui parle de sa famille. Et cette règle était d'autant plus vrai si l'on s'appelait Servilus.

Quand Servilus avait accosté Sirius en lui disant qu'il était la honte de sa famille et que tout le monde serait bien plus heureux s'il daignait enfin mourir, Sirius avait vu rouge.

Il avait sorti sa baguette et avait pris quelques instants pour réfléchir à quel sort serait le plus douloureux pour Servilus. Mais dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, la préfète en chef avait retiré cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Servilus avait immédiatement quitté le lieu de son horrible forfait (c'était encore une citation), laissant Sirius seul avec sa colère.

(Mais Sirius, après toutes les crasses qu'il avait faites au pauvre Severus, qui lui n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis pour le défendre, n'aurait-il pas dû s'attendre à ce résultat ?)

Sirius n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : se venger.

Alors quand il se retrouva seul avec Remus (Sirius et Remus faisaient toujours en sorte de trouver un peu de temps au cours de la semaine pour se retrouver seuls) et que ce dernier lui confia son angoisse de la pleine lune qui serait là dans deux jours, Sirius sut comment il pourrait se venger.

Avec la complicité d'une seconde année béate d'admiration et ravie qu'un des maraudeurs vienne lui parler, Sirius fit parvenir un message à Servilus.

 _Servilus, tu me détestes, et je te déteste. Mais quand tu t'en es pris à moi, je me suis rendu compte qu'on te faisait beaucoup de mal. J'ai donc décidé de faire quelque chose pour toi. Rends-toi à la cabane hurlante ce soir dès que la pleine lune brillera. Pour ça, il te suffira d'appuyer avec un bâton sur la racine en forme de nœud du saule cogneur, un passage secret s'ouvrira. Tu y trouveras ce que ton petit cerveau de fouine a toujours cherché._

Il avait essayé de ne pas être trop insultant, mais il parlait à Servilus, alors il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Faisons un petit saut dans le temps, et déplaçons-nous jusqu'au soir.

Remus était déjà dans la cabane hurlante, et les maraudeurs attendaient dans leur dortoir le début du couvre-feu pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

James tournait au centre de la pièce comme un lion en cage, Peter révisait pour le cours de métamorphose du lendemain, et Sirius attendait allongé sur son lit.

Il y avait un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius. Quand James le lui fit remarquer, il mentit :

« Je repensais à la dernière gifle que Lily t'a donné. Cette fois, elle s'est vraiment surpassée, c'était trop marrant.  
\- Je t'interdis de te moquer. Et au moins, moi, j'essaye quelque chose. Pas comme toi, Monsieur Je-suis-très-bien-célibataire.  
\- Si c'est pour me prendre des claques à longueur de journée, effectivement, je préfère rester seul !

James leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, reprenant sa marche dans le dortoir.

Savoir que l'un de ses amis n'allait pas bien, ça l'énervait plus que tout, et s'il s'en voulait de ne rien faire. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Sirius jubilait. Les maraudeurs et Servilus passaient leur temps à se battre. Mais après cette nuit, Rogue n'oserait plus jamais les approcher.

Et il savait que Remus ne serait pas fâché qu'il ne l'ait pas mis au courant. Remus le connaissait, lui et sa haine de Servilus. S'il l'aimait assez, il ne lui en voudrait pas.

N'est-ce pas ?

James, qui ne quittait plus sa montre des yeux, s'exclama enfin :

« Ça y est, l'heure du couvre-feu commence ! Allons vite rejoindre Remus.  
\- Je pense qu'on devrait attendre encore un peu.  
\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sirius ?  
\- Il y aura une surprise pour vous dans la cabane hurlante.  
\- Quelle connerie as-tu encore fait ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une connerie ! J'ai juste envoyé Servilus dans la cabane hurlante.  
\- Oh putain, c'est pas possible, t'es trop con, Sirius ! Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici, je vais chercher Rogue. »

Peter, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là, dit un mot jusque là, dit en se précipitant à son tour vers la sortie du dortoir :

« Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh ! Et McGonagall ! »

Sirius ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ses amis étaient soudainement si affolés. Ils le connaissaient, et devaient savoir que s'il avait fait ça, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Mais Sirius avait-il déjà fait quelque chose pour les bonnes raisons ? Ou simplement en écoutent sa raison et non ses sentiments ?

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain de sa « bêtise d'une inqualifiable bêtise », comme l'appelait McGonagall, Sirius avait enfin comprit ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Il n'avait pas été particulièrement choqué de voir Servilus tremblant et recouvert de sang : il espérait le voir définitivement mort.

En fait, ce qui l'avait choqué, ça avait été la réaction de Remus.

Lorsque McGonagall lui avait appris ce qui s'était passé au cours de la nuit, Remus se trouvait encore à l'infirmerie, la peau pâle et les yeux cernés.

Tout d'abord, il avait été trop abasourdi pour réagir. Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, puis de demander si Severus allait bien ou s'il l'avait gravement blessé.

Après dix minutes durant lesquelles Mme Pomfresh essaya de rassurer Remus (sans grand succès) à propos de la santé de Severus, elle finit par laisser les quatre maraudeurs entre eux pour aller donner des potions à Severus.

Un silence gênant s'installa, mais Remus finit par dire qu'il voulait parler avec Sirius. Seul avec Sirius.

James et Peter se dépêchèrent de partir, mais pas assez pour oublier de souhaiter un bon rétablissement à leur ami (et l'avoir sermonné pour qu'il dorme un peu, il avait un air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude).

Sirius de tenait debout à côté du lit dans lequel Remus s'était assis. Il avait la tête baissé, comme un petit enfant qu'on serait en train de disputer.

De toute façon, on lui avait déjà fait plusieurs sermons. Mais il savait que celui ci serait le pire, car l'opinion de Remus était le seul qui lui importait.

Remus prit une grande inspiration, puis se mit à crier (et c'était extrêmement rare qu'il le fasse) :

« T'as un problème, ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que tu fasses quelque chose d'aussi stupide et irresponsable ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réfléchis jamais avant de faire quelque chose ? Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde que Rogue aurait pu mourir ? Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, moi, dans ce cas ? Imagine, si je l'avais tué, j'aurais sûrement été renvoyé, et ma vie aurait été fichue ! D'ailleurs, j'ai de la chance que le directeur veuille encore de moi, après tous les problèmes que j'ai causé. Ici, c'est le dernier endroit où l'on veut encore de moi. Même mes parents me rejettent ! Alors le jour où je serais renvoyé, qu'est-ce qu'il me restera ? La mort, et c'est tout ! Je n'aurais plus qu'à me suicider ! Pourtant, je croyais que tu m'aimais. Et moi, je t'aime. Mais tu dois avoir bien peu de considération pour moi, pour me faire autant de mal. Maintenant, casses-toi, je ne veux plus te voir. »

Et Sirius s'empressa de s'exécuter, avant que Remus ne puisse voir les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler sur ses joues.

Quand il se réveilla au milieu de l'après midi, toujours à l'infirmerie, Remus trouva une lettre à son chevet.

Il l'ouvrit. Elle n'était pas signée, mais Remus reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Sirius.

 _Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne plus jamais se voir. J'étais obnubilé par ma colère contre Servilus, et je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à toi. Je m'en veux tant. Mais tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner. Moi même, je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Comment ai-je pu autant te faire souffrir que tu en viennes à penser que je ne t'aime pas ? Car s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je t'aime. Et c'est cet amour qui me dit que je dois rester loin de toi, où alors je te ferais encore souffrir. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas être aimé, alors ce n'est pas très grave._

Quand Remus pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, le lendemain, on était un samedi après-midi. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se mettre à la recherche de Sirius.

Il n'était pas dans leur dortoir. En revanche, James et Peter y étaient.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où Sirius pouvait se trouvait. En fait, ils n'accepteraient de lui parler à nouveau que lorsque Remus lui aurait pardonné.

Remus repartit continuer sa recherche dans les couloirs du château. Sirius pouvait se trouver n'importe où.

Dans sa précipitation, il avait même oublié de prendre la carte du maraudeur pour accélérer ses recherches. Remus voulait juste trouver Sirius le plus vite possible.

Il finit par le rejoindre en haut d'une des tours du château. Remus était si soulagé, et encore essoufflé d'avoir couru, qu'il aurait été incapable de dire dans quelle tour il était exactement.

« Sirius ! J'ai l'impression de te chercher depuis une éternité... »

Sirius était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. En entendant Remus lui parler, il leva la tête.

Le peu de lumière qui arrivait à traverser les nuages épais vint éclairer les joues de Sirius, révélant quelques larmes, qui glissaient le long de ses joues, puis le long de son cou.

« Vas-t'en. Il fait froid, ici.  
\- Alors viens avec moi. Tu vas finir par tomber malade.  
\- Je suis déjà malade. Je crois que je suis fou. Mon cœur est aussi gris que le temps dehors.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur du mauvais temps. Ni de la pluie. Mais j'aimerais qu'il arrête de pleuvoir sur ton visage. S'il te plaît.  
\- Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que cette pluie là était mauvaise. Il paraît que c'est mal, surtout si on est un garçon, et surtout si on est un Black. Ce serait une question de dignité te de fierté familiale. Alors je pleure, ce n'est qu'une façon de plus de me rebeller.  
\- Mais moi, je n'aime pas quand il pleut près des gens que j'aime.  
\- Moi on plus. Alors vas t'en, laisses moi.  
\- Sirius, je suis prêt à passer des années sous une pluie torrentielle si ça soulage un peu ta peine.  
\- Tu es trop bon. Ça va te poser des problèmes, un jour.  
\- Tant pis. Je prends le risque.  
\- Je crois que je ne t'aime pas assez, Remus. Je ne fais que t'apporter des problèmes, alors je voudrais que tu les évites.  
\- Ne t'en fais donc pas. J'ai choisi moi-même mon châtiment. Allez, viens dans mes bras, et arrête de pleurer.  
\- Tu veux encore de moi ? Tu devrais me détester...  
\- Mais non, voyons.  
\- Alors tu veux bien qu'on continue d'essayer d'être ensemble ?  
\- À ton avis ? »

Et la pluie finit par s'arrêter et le soleil brilla de nouveau.

.

oOo

.

 _Le 24 juillet 1976_

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Les vacances me semblent interminables. Plus le temps passe, plus tu me manques._

 _En fait, mes parents sont de plus en plus distants avec moi. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de sortir de chez moi (pour quoi faire, de toute façon ?), c'est presque comme si je vivais seul._

 _J'aimerais tellement te voir, et que tu sois là, avec moi... Que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me réconfortes..._

 _Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ! Mais en fait, justement, non, tu ne peux pas savoir. Car je t'aime à tel point que ça en dépasse l'entendement humain._

 _Et je sais que là, tu dois t'inquiéter, alors je vais faire en sorte de te rassurer au moins un peu._

 _Certes, je suis assez seul, mais ça me permet de lire et d'étudier. Et tu sais à quel point j'aime lire et étudier._

 _Et puis... Et puis je ne sais pas._

 _Mais quand tu m'as envoyé un message pour me demander comment ça allait et comment se passaient les vacances, tu devais t'y attendre, non ?_

 _Tu as de la chance : comme je suis très gentil, je vais t'épargner du travail (je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça). Oui, je suis parfaitement au courant que tu m'aimes, moi, Remus Lupin, que tu as aussi très envie de me revoir et que tu penses souvent à moi. Pas besoin de me le répéter encore une fois._

 _Par contre, moi je vais te répéter encore et encore que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme._

 _Dans l'espoir de te revoir le plus vite possible,_

 _Lunard_

Mme Black était sidérée. Lire une lettre destinée à son fils, elle savait que c'était mal. Mais ce que son fils faisait dans son dos, c'était encore pire.

De un, il avait une relation amoureuse (ou sexuelle, pour ce qu'elle en savait...) avec une personne que ses parents n'avaient pas choisi, et dont le nom de famille ne lui disait rien.

De deux, Sirius avait porté son dévolu sur une personne du même sexe que lui. Ce qui, à moins qu'il ne revienne à une opinion plus raisonnable, signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais donner de descendance à sa famille.

Et, de trois... Comment Mme Black n'avait-elle pas pu voir que le bébé qu'elle nourrissait il y a si peu de temps avait tant grandi ? Mais attention, ça, il ne fallait pas le dire, et ne pas l'avouer à qui que ce soit.

Mais Mme Black allait devoir parler de tout ça avec son mari, et le plus vite possible.

.

oOo

.

« Sirius ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Depuis qu'il avait appris que son fils sortait avec un autre garçon, Mr Black n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment, et tout faire pour que cette relation insensée s'arrête.

Sirius sortit de sa chambre (en claquant la porte), descendit les escaliers (en faisant le plus de bruit possible), et rejoignit ses parents dans le bureau de son père (en trainant les pieds).

« Sirius. Ta mère est venue m'apporter ceci. »

Mr Black tendit la lettre de Remus à son fils, qui la lut avec attention.

Lorsque Sirius voulut mettre dans sa poche la lettre, son père l'en empêcha.

« Non non non ! Rends-moi ça, et tout de suite ! Bien. Tu vois que tu peux faire ce qu'on te dit de temps en temps ? Parce que je trouve que tu as beaucoup de culot, pour aller fricoter ainsi avec un garçon ! As-tu pensé ne serait-ce qu'un peu à l'honneur de ta famille ? Mais bon, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. J'ai compris il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne pourrait pas compter sur toi. Heureusement que ton frère est là, lui ! Je suis sûr que quelle que soit la femme qu'on lui proposera, il l'épousera, et il aura plein d'enfants. Imagine qu'on vienne à apprendre ta soi-disant histoire d'amour, tu crois que les filles de bonne famille et leurs parents voudront encore de toi ? Mais perpétuer le nom de notre famille, pour toi, ce n'est pas si important que ça ! Tu me dégoutes, fils indigne ! Tu ne mérites pas de porter le nom de Black ! On dirait que c'est impossible de t'éduquer correctement ! Parce que je le sais, que même à Poudlard, tu ne te tiens pas bien ! »

Le père de Sirius fit une petite pause avant de continuer.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas te punir. Tu passes déjà toutes tes journées dans ta chambre, tu penserais juste qu'on est tous ligués contre toi. Mais c'est faux, Sirius. On agit pour ton bien. Et ton bien, comme celui de tous les habitants de cette maison, c'est le bien de la famille Black. Tu comprends ? Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu comprendras plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. »

À ces mots. Mr Black eut un petit sourire. Qui se fana lorsqu'il reprit :

« En revanche, tu vas immédiatement quitter ce garçon, ce Remus. Je ne veux plus que tu le fréquentes. Et je le saurais, si tu le vois encore. C'est clair, Sirius ?  
\- Parfaitement. Tu vas me faire fliquer pour toujours savoir ce que je fais et tu veux contrôler ma vie !  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, car quand tu t'occupes de ta vie, tu ne fais rien de bien ! »

Pour une fois, Sirius ne sut pas quoi répondre. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu dire ça ? Il en avait assez. Assez de cette horrible famille, où tout n'était que faux-semblants. De toute façon, personne ne voulait de lui.

« Je m'en vais. Adieu. À quoi bon rester avec des monstres qui ne connaissent rien en dehors de leur stupide devoir familial... Et même si l'on a le même sang, vous n'êtes pas ma famille. De toute façon, vous répétez sans arrêt que vous êtes mieux sans moi, alors je pars.»

En s'enfuyant de la pièce, Sirius eu juste le temps d'entendre son père rire. Alors comme ça, il ne le croyait pas capable de partir ? Il verrait bien !

Sirius fit précipitamment sa valise, y jetant pêle-mêle toutes ses affaires pour Poudlard, et celles auxquelles il tenait le plus.

Il prit cinq minutes pour réfléchir. Où pouvait-il aller ?

Impossible de se rendre chez un membre de sa famille. Ses parents viendraient immédiatement le chercher là-bas, et ils pourraient même s'y rendre avec le réseau de cheminée.

Il était aussi hors de question d'aller chez Remus. Remus était bien trop précieux et bien trop vulnérable pour qu'on le mettre en danger. D'ailleurs, il était déjà bien trop exposé au danger, maintenant que ses parents savaient ce qu'ils étaient.

Sirius finit par se décider. Il irait chez James. Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère ne pourrait pas ne pas l'accueillir, non ? Et puis, même Mr et Mme Potter l'adoraient. Ils seraient d'accord pour qu'il passe quelque temps chez eux.

Sirius se dit qu'il valait mieux rester digne et passer par la porte d'entrée plutôt que de partir par la fenêtre comme un voleur.

Mais, quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Sirius vit son frère qui l'attendait dans le couloir, les larmes aux yeux.

Regulus se jeta au coup de son grand frère. Comment Sirius pouvait-il vouloir partir ? Comment Sirius pouvait-il vouloir le laisser seul avec leurs parents ? Comment pouvait-il vouloir l'abandonner, lui, Regulus, son petit frère ?

« Ne pars pas, Sirius ! Je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Me laisse pas...  
\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, voyons ! On se retrouve dans le Poudlard Express.  
\- Mais les parents ne voudront plus que je t'adresse la parole !  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à désobéir.  
\- Je ne peux pas ! Si je désobéis, maman et papa vont me renier aussi ! Et ils se retrouveront tout seuls !  
\- S'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver seuls, ils n'avaient qu'à mieux se comporter, voilà tout. Maintenant, ce n'est plus mon problème.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Nous faisons tous partis de la grande et noble famille des Black...  
\- Non. Moi, je n'en fais plus partie. Au revoir, Regulus. On se revoit à Poudlard. À toi de décider quelle attitude tu voudras adopter avec moi.  
\- Adieu, Sirius. Tu vas me manquer. »

Sirius réussit à sortir de la maison de la noble et grande famille des Black sans croiser une autre personne.

Il essuya ses yeux humides et appela le magicobus. Peut-être que finalement, il y avait une personne qui allait lui manquer.

.

oOo

.

À Poudlard, le deuxième trimestre venait de commencer. Et, à la grande surprise du principal concerné, la popularité de Sirius ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Par exemple, en ce moment même, Sirius marchait dans un couloir. Et tous les gens qu'il croisait le regardaient, et certains se retournaient même pour pouvoir l'admirer encore un peu.

Ça faisait déjà un long moment que Sirius était au centre de l'attention.

La première raison, c'est qu'il faisait parti des maraudeurs. Les maraudeurs étaient connus pour être des farceurs qui ne respectaient aucune règle, et tout le monde attendait toujours avec impatience leur prochaine farce (sauf les serpentards, qui étaient souvent visés par les dites blagues, et Lily Evans, qui ne supportait plus le manque de respect des quatre garçons pour le règlement et les avances incessantes de Potter).

La deuxième raison, c'est qu'il devenait de plus en plus beau. Non seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Beaucoup de personnes avaient trouvé sa rébellion familiale très courageuse et téméraire. D'autant plus qu'en tant qu'adolescents, beaucoup d'élèves rêvaient de faire eux aussi une fuite grandiose.

La troisième raison, c'est que Sirius faisait tout pour entretenir sa popularité. Il faisait toujours attention à son apparence et aux mots qu'il utilisait. De même, il ne démentait ni n'accréditait aucune des rumeurs qui circulaient à son propos (même les rumeurs de filles qui prétendaient avoir couché avec lui et qui rendaient Remus jaloux).

Et, justement, Sirius pensait à Remus. Il se posait beaucoup de questions et s'inquiétait de plus en plus à son sujet.

Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir exposé au danger (c'est-à dire n'avoir pas fait assez attention et avoir laissé ses parents découvrir leur relation) et voulait par dessus tout le protéger.

Remus passait son temps à souffrir, sans jamais le montrer et sans jamais se plaindre. C'est pour cela que Sirius devait se montrer deux fois plus doux et deux fois plus attentif avec Remus.

Mais il ne savait pas trop s'il avait atteint l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé (rendre Remus heureux). Parfois il lui semblait que oui, parfois il avait l'impression que non.

Et, depuis l'été, il avait l'impression de lui causer des problèmes. Si jamais ses parents venaient à découvrir qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, ils pourraient s'en prendre à Remus !

Mais comment auraient-ils pu le découvrir ? Lui et Remus se comportaient comme deux amis en public, et même James et Peter n'étaient au courant de rien.

Par contre, Sirius savait que certains serpentards étaient particulièrement revanchards et qu'ils seraient plus qu'heureux que Sirius ait des problèmes.

Peut-être que Sirius aurait dû réfléchir au moins un peu aux conséquences de ses actes. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard, et Sirius s'en voulait beaucoup.

Finalement, Remus était sûrement plus en danger avec Sirius que seul. Il ferait sûrement mieux de s'éloigner de Remus.

Ce dernier ne comprendrait sûrement pas pourquoi, mais Sirius savait que s'il lui disait la vérité, Remus le supplierait de le garder, même s'il devait être mis face à mille dragons où si tout le monde découvrait qu'il était un loup-garou où tout autre exagération de ce genre.

Ça brisait le cœur de Sirius de devoir faire ça, mais c'était bien mieux pour tout le monde. Et que les autres soient heureux, ça, c'était vraiment important.

.

oOo

.

Remus était (encore) à l'infirmerie, à se remettre de la terrible nuit de pleine lune qu'il avait passé.

Toutes les nuits de pleine lune étaient horribles, et Remus s'y était résigné depuis longtemps. Heureusement, la présence de ses amis (surtout quand il se réveillait) l'aidait beaucoup.

Il était quatorze heure à peu près, et la plupart des élèves étaient en cours. Mais, si les adolescents rechignaient souvent à étudier, Remus aurait tout donné pour être dans une salle de classe.

Lui, il s'amusait toujours et apprendre le passionnait. Et de toute façon, si jamais il s'ennuyait (mais ça, ça n'arrivait que pendant les cours de Binns), Sirius, James et Peter étaient là pour le distraire.

En général, Sirius et James discutaient de tout et surtout n'importe quoi, tandis que Peter posait des questions à Remus pour essayer de mieux comprendre le cours.

Peter n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon élève, mais il voulait faire de son mieux et essayait vraiment de réussir.

Il faisait toujours ses devoirs en avance, apprenait toujours ses leçons et demandait à ce qu'on lui explique ce qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Mais, si avant, il posait ses questions directement aux professeurs en leur demandant plus d'explications, il avait fini par arrêter, lassé par les rires des autres élèves dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Remus était donc devenu la personne à qui Peter posait toutes ses questions.

Pourtant et malgré tous ses efforts, Peter ne réussissait toujours pas. Il était tellement habitué à tout rater (et à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il allait rater), que dès qu'un professeur lui posait une question ou dès qu'il se retrouvait face à un contrôle, il perdait tous ses moyens.

De plus, Peter n'abordait presque jamais le sujet, mais Remus savait que son père était mort quand il était petit et que sa mère était très malade, ce qui n'aidait pas Peter à étudier dans de bonnes conditions.

Tout le monde enviait les maraudeurs, mais en réalité, tous auraient préférés être quelqu'un d'autre.

Remus était un loup-garou, Peter n'arrivait pas grand chose, James était fou-amoureux d'une fille qui le détestait, et Sirius avait renié (et s'était fait renié par) sa propre famille.

En parlant (où plutôt en pensant) de Sirius, Remus ne comprenait plus du tout sa relation avec ce dernier.

Depuis quelques semaines, ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Non, en fait, Sirius s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas récemment disputés (ils ne l'avaient presque jamais fait) et pendant les dernières vacances de Noël, qu'ils avaient encore passés seuls dans leur dortoir, ils avaient tout les deux été plus proches et plus complices qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Mais malgré tout, Sirius se faisait distant. Et Remus ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Certes, il aimait Sirius de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, et ça le rendait très triste de le voir commencer à partir...

Cependant une partie de lui n'était pas mécontente. Cette partie de lui n'avait toujours pas oublié la nuit où Sirius avait envoyé Rogue dans la cabane hurlante, et surtout n'avait rien pardonné.

Il y avait aussi toutes les petites choses qui énervaient Remus et que Sirius continuait quand même à faire : ne jamais écouter en cours, toujours chahuter, continuer à faire de mauvaises blagues aux Serpentards...

Pourtant, Remus savait qu'il était en (petite) partie responsable de tout ça. Qui ne dit mot consent, et Remus n'essayait presque jamais d'empêcher ses amis de faire des bêtises. Parfois, il les aidait même beaucoup trop.

Mais Remus avait toujours été comme ça - tellement gentil et serviable qu'il allait à l'encontre de ses propres principes pour faire plaisir aux gens qu'il aime.

Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Remus ne devrait-il pas parfois montrer un peu plus de caractère, quitte à se fâcher avec certaines personnes ?

Toutes ces questions attendraient. Remus était très fatigué, et le sommeil était plus accueillant que l'endroit où ses pensées de l'emmenaient.

L'abandon était toujours préférable aux interrogations.

.

oOo

.

À Poudlard, la septième était la plus redoutable des années.

Les élèves en septième année avaient tous dix-sept ans. Ils étaient majeurs et tout le monde attendait d'eux qu'ils se comportent comme tel, c'est-à-dire comme des adultes responsables. Malheureusement, ce n'était presque jamais le cas.

Les élèves subissaient aussi la pression des examens qui arrivaient. Les ASPICs étaient redoutés (et redoutables), et les nombreuses remarques à leurs propos, qu'elles viennent des professeurs où des parents, n'aidaient pas les élèves à déstresser.

À tout ça s'ajoutait l'angoisse de la vie active, où l'on serait obligé de trouver un travail, vivre avec un petit salaire, quitter Poudlard, et se retrouver loin de ses parents pour les plus malchanceux.

Aucun des maraudeurs n'y échappait, et tous avaient d'autres raisons d'angoisser.

La mère de Peter était encore et toujours malade. Elle commençait à quitter son lit de plus en plus souvent, mais même le peu d'effort qu'elle faisait lui provoquait d'horribles migraines.

James était devenu préfet-en-chef (même si personne ne comprenait pourquoi). Il savait que c'était sa dernière année pour conquérir la jolie Lily, et il comptait bien y arriver (même s'il devait prendre quelques claques de plus au passage).

Remus et Sirius, quand à eux, avaient toujours les mêmes problèmes (respectivement à cause de la lycanthropie et à cause d'une certaine famille Black). Mais à cela s'ajoutait leur relation, qui commençait à disparaître.

Pourtant, Remus et Sirius s'aimaient toujours autant.

Pendant les vacances, ils s'étaient écrits (Sirius les avait passés chez James, alors personne n'avait fouillé son courrier et il avait communiqué sans crainte qu'on le menace à nouveau), mais beaucoup moins que d'habitude, et avec moins d'entrain, aussi.

Et si, les deux années précédentes, ils se voyaient le plus souvent possible, là, ils ne se retrouvaient plus que de temps en temps en tête-à-tête, quand Sirius ne dormait pas et que Remus n'était pas à la bibliothèque.

Bien sûr, aucun des deux garçons n'avait souhaité cette situation, et aucun des deux n'en était heureux.

Mais tous deux pensaient qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner (Sirius pour protéger Remus et Remus car il ne savait plus s'il devait lui faire confiance ou non) et ils n'essayaient pas de changer quoi que ce soit à cette situation.

Il y avait aussi mille autres petites choses, mille autres petits gestes qu'ils avaient fait et qui avaient déplus à l'autre. Toutes ces choses qui pouvaient sembler insignifiantes, mais qui toutes ensemble avaient de l'importance.

Tous ces petits gestes, ils constituaient justement ce qui rend malheureux beaucoup de gens : la vie.

Et Remus et Sirius sentaient, même si tout restait diffus et très confus, le poids de la vie.

Ils savaient très bien qu'en dehors de Poudlard, ils auraient énormément de problèmes. Alors, même si c'était peut-être inconscient, ils voulaient laisser leur amour ici.

Alors plus le temps passait, plus leur amour se délitait. C'était juste... Comme ça.

.

oOo

.

La septième année des maraudeurs venait de finir et ils vivaient leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

Le seul qui était vraiment heureux était James. Et pour cause ! Lily avait (enfin) accepté de sortir avec lui. Quand il était entré avec la jeune fille dans le compartiment où ses amis l'attendaient, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire :

« Regardez qui vient avec moi ! Je vous l'avais dit, qu'avant la fin de notre scolarité, Lily et moi serions ensemble ! C'est qui, le meilleur ?  
\- Pas toi. Ça faisait deux ans que tu te prenais des gifles tous les jours...  
\- Bien dit, Lunard. Je crois qu'elle a juste fini par avoir pitié de James... N'est-ce pas, Lily ?  
\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, Sirius. Mais vous avez oublié quelque chose... Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne giflerais plus James ! »

Les adolescents rirent tous de bon cœur (sauf James, qui se renfrogna un peu).

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas tous l'esprit tranquille. Par exemple, Peter avait très peur de ce qui l'attendrait à la sortie du train.

Bien sûr, il était très content de retrouver sa mère après plus de trois mois de séparation, comme tous les élèves. Mais, comme presque tous les élèves, il avait très peur de ce qui l'attendait en dehors du cocon rassurant de Poudlard.

Cependant, avec les problèmes que connaissait le monde sorcier à cette période de son histoire, on peut comprendre que beaucoup d'élèves, qui en plus avaient peu d'expérience pratique de la magie, angoissent.

C'était encore pire pour les enfants dont l'un ou les deux parents étaient des moldus.

Mais même s'ils n'avaient pas de famille moldue proche, Remus et Sirius avaient très peur de l'avenir.

Remus savait qu'en tant que loup-garou, rien ne serait jamais facile. Il savait aussi qu'il allait être très dur de trouver un travail, et qu'en plus il faudrait souvent en changer pour qu'on ne découvre pas sa vraie nature.

Et, sans travail, pas d'argent ; et sans argent, ni logement ni nourriture.

Remus savait aussi qu'il ne devrait jamais, au grand jamais, au grand jamais, demander de l'aide. Les seules personnes auprès de qui il aurait pu se tourner avaient déjà bien assez fait pour lui, et il ne faudra pas plus les embêter.

Sirius n'était pas rassuré non plus, mais il avait tout de même un peu plus confiance en l'avenir.

Il comptait vivre avec James le temps... Il ne savait pas combien de temps, mais sûrement jusqu'au moment où James et Lily se décideraient à emménager ensemble.

En tout cas, Sirius était bien décidé à ne pas rester inactif pendant qu'un soi-disant mage noir faisait régner la terreur en Angleterre. Même s'il n'avait pas une idée précise de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Juste une grande envie d'aventures.

Mais, s'il n'avait pas peur (ou en tout cas moins peur que certaines autres personnes), il se sentait très triste. Rien n'avait clairement été dit, mais entre lui et Remus, c'était fini. Leur histoire amoureuse s'était arrêtée.

Pourtant, ils étaient toujours amis, et se comportaient comme tels. Mais l'amour, lui...

Il n'avait pas disparu. Sirius était toujours amoureux. Remus aussi. D'ailleurs, Remus aussi sentait un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient à nouveau plus que des amis.

Remus et Sirius étaient tous les deux contents d'être encore des amis, alors pour préserver cette amitié, ils n'osaient pas poser des questions à l'autre, de peur de le froisser.

Et maintenant, dès que le train s'arrêterait à la gare, ils seraient pris par un autre train, dans lequel tous les humains montent quand ils deviennent des adultes : le train de la vie.

Malheureusement, on n'a pas le choix d'y monter, parfois, il passe par des embranchements qui nous déplaisent, et on n'en descend qu'en mourant.

Désagrément de plus, certains obtiennent de meilleurs places que d'autres, et on ne choisit pas toujours où va le train. Mais tant pis, il faut continuer le voyage. On n'a pas le choix.

Sirius et Remus sentaient qu'en montant dans ce train en tant qu'amis, ils auraient moins de difficultés qu'en y montant en tant qu'amants.

Et la route serait bien assez sinueuse comme ça. Dans les périodes de crises, il faut souvent renoncer à ses rêves et ses envies pour s'éviter des ennuis. Et l'amitié et plus fiable que l'amour.

Le réconfort que les deux garçons auraient pu trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre ne valaient pas les peines qu'il aurait fallu traverser.

Sirius pensait que ce qu'il pouvait donner à Remus ne valait pas la peine de devoir supporter les menaces de sa famille, et Remus pensait que le réconfort qu'il voulait donner à Sirius ne valait rien par rapport au fait de devoir encore et encore supporter les pleines lunes.

Les quatre maraudeurs allaient entrer dans une vie d'adulte très agitée, et ils allaient devoir tenter d'y vivre, malgré tous les vents qui allaient s'y lever, et la tempête qui menaçait.

Pourtant, il y a presque toujours quelque chose pour remonter le moral des gens tristes. Comme les mains de Sirius et Remus qui, ils ne savaient comment, avaient finies emmêlées l'une dans l'autre à la fin du voyage.

.

oOo

.

Plus qu'un jour avant le mariage de James et Lily. Plus que quelques heures, même, vu l'heure tardive. Et les maraudeurs comptaient bien profiter un maximum de ces dernières heures.

James, Sirius et Peter étaient plutôt éméchés. Remus était le seul à peu près sobre. Il n'avait pas voulu boire de l'alcool. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où il avait fini par avaler une bouteille de bière en quelques secondes, poussé par les demandes incessantes de ces amis.

Pourtant, les maraudeurs n'étaient pas vraiment vraiment en train de faire la fête. Ils avaient passés ce qui leur avait semblé des heures à faire des bêtises, puis étaient venus s'asseoir dans le salon.

Plus aucun d'eux n'avait d'énergie, et s'ils ne se mettaient pas à faire quelque chose très vite, ils allaient tous finir par s'endormir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, James se mit à parler, d'une voix lente et pâteuse :

« Ça y est. Je vais me marier. Mais... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais. Je ne pensais pas que tout irait si vite. On a même pas vingt ans… On est à peine majeurs, et même pas des adultes. Mais on doit se presser, parce qu'on a peur. Putain, j'ai horriblement peur. Et c'est pour ça qu'on se précipite. Enfin, que je me précipite. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Quoi que... Elle a dit oui, elle est aussi à moitié responsable. On vit dans un climat tellement merdique... Mais bon, ce n'est sûrement pas si grave. Peut-être que c'est mieux si on fait ce qu'on a envie - car on ne pourra pas le faire plus tard. Et puis nous, les maraudeurs, on a jamais été très bon pour agir avec notre tête...  
\- Ah, Cornedrue... L'alcool te rends philosophe... »

Sirius fit une petite pause, eut un petit sourire, tourna la tête vers Remus et reprit.

« Moi, j'aurais bien aimé me marier. Sans l'accord de mes parents, bien sûr. »

Ensuite, tout le monde se tut et, bercés par le silence, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, les quatre garçons se réveillèrent hagards et nauséeux. Étonnamment (et surtout contrairement à son habitude), James fut le premier sur pied.

« Réveillez-vous ! Vite ! Réveillez-vous ! Le mariage est dans trois heures ! Vous avez intérêt à vite dessouler. Ah là là... Je vais ramener des verres d'eau. Non, des seaux d'eau. Ça marchera mieux. »

Finalement, tous les invités et le marié arrivèrent à l'heure. La mariée, quand à elle, n'eut qu'une demi-heure de retard.

La cérémonie et la réception qui suivit furent simples et conviviales. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'invités, mais tous s'amusaient. Personne n'eut peur, et il n'y eut presque plus de remords.

.

oOo

.

« Les gars. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Lily est enceinte. On va avoir un enfant !  
\- La bonne blague ! James, père ! J'imagine déjà la catastrophe, et je plains le pauvre gosse.  
\- Hé ! Tais-toi, Patmol ! En plus...  
\- N'essaye pas de te défendre, James. Sirius a raison.  
\- Lily, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Nous sommes mariés. Nous partageons tout, alors notre dignité et notre réputation aussi. Remus, Peter, vous pouvez arrêtez de rire ? »

Malheureusement pour James, les rires redoublèrent. Mais il aurait peut-être préféré qu'ils continuent quand Peter se mit à parler :

« Je ne voudrais pas jouer les troubles-fêtes ou quoi que ce soit, mais... Vous êtes sûrs qu'avoir un enfant maintenant, c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, avec Voldemort et tout ça, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir des problèmes pour l'élever ? »

Un ange passa, et ce fur Lily qui répondit à Peter :

« Peut-être. Sûrement, même. Mais si on laisse notre peur choisir pour nous, alors on ne fait plus rien. Autant arrêter de vivre. Et quand on a problèmes, continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, c'est la chose la plus courageuse qu'on puisse faire. C'est ça, l'espoir. »

James prit Lily dans ses bras et ce fut Sirius qui renchérit :

« En plus, le petit devrait plus craindre James que Voldemort ! »

.

oOo

.

« Le bébé arrive ! Le bébé arrive ! Venez tous à la maternité ! »

Trois heures étaient passées depuis le moment où James avait appelé, et pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun bébé en vue. Et la sage-femme avait prévenu les futurs parents : il faudrait sûrement attendre toute la nuit.

Mais Remus et Sirius, poussés par un James fou de joie, avaient décidés de quand même venir soutenir leur ami.

Peter était passé en coup de vent, car sa mère était toujours et encore malade et qu'il préférait ne pas la laisser trop longtemps toute seule.

James était dans une chambre avec Lily, et Sirius et Remus attendaient dans le couloir attenant.

« Je m'ennuie... Si j'avais su qu'un accouchement, c'était si long, j'aurais attendu un peu avant de venir.  
\- L'infirmière a dit qu'il n'allait rien se passer avant quelques heures. Tu peux rentrer un peu chez toi, Sirius.  
\- Non, je vais rester. Je préfère être là où l'action se passe.  
\- C'est bien le Sirius que je connais, ça.  
\- Même dans l'adversité, je suis toujours le même. Et puis, James doit soutenir Lily, alors moi, je soutiens James. Et toi, tu dois me soutenir.  
\- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour te soutenir, Sirius. »

Remus avait parlé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et les deux garçons avaient partagés un sourire complice, mais ses paroles leurs rappelèrent de nombreux souvenirs.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant puis confortable, Remus finit par demander :

« Toi, tu aurais aimé avoir des enfants ? »

Sirius étudia quelques instants la question, et dit :

« Oui, mais non. S'occuper d'un enfant, ça doit être amusant. Mais je pense que je m'en lasserais. Et s'occuper d'un tout petit bébé... Devoir changer ses couches et l'écouter pleurer, ça doit vite être énervant. Mais peu importe. Avant de m'enfuir de chez moi, et depuis que je suis tout petit, on n'arrête pas de me répéter que je dois avoir des enfants, et que ce sera à ma femme où une nourrice de les élever. Et depuis que je suis parti, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Avec ma famille, il y aurait beaucoup trop de problèmes. Peu importe la famille que j'essayerai de créer autour de moi, elle aurait beaucoup trop d'ennuis. Et toi, Remus, tu comptes avoir des enfants un jour ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Quelle question stupide. Tu imagines un enfant qui aurait un père loup-garou ? Personne ne mérite ça.  
\- C'est dommage que tu penses comme ça. De nous quatre, les maraudeurs, tu es celui qui aurait fait le meilleur père.  
\- Peut-être. Mais je n'aurais jamais d'enfant, alors on ne saura pas.  
\- C'est triste. Toi, tu n'as pas d'avenir car tu es un loup-garou. Moi, à cause de ma famille. On est tous qu'une bande de jeunes paumés, en fait. »

Et les garçons éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

.

oOo

.

Après la naissance de Harry, la situation (et surtout la sécurité) de James, Lily et leur bébé était rapidement devenue extrêmement alarmante.

De nombreuses rumeurs couraient : certains disaient que Voldemort voulait attaquer Gringotts pour récupérer de l'argent, d'autres qu'il voulait entrer dans le département des mystères au ministère de la magie, et les plus farfelus étaient persuadés qu'il voulait utiliser une armée de géants et de dragons pour attaquer Londres.

Mais la rumeur la plus persistante prétendait que Voldemort cherchait à tuer un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet car il pourrait être dangereux.

Et, Harry étant né le 31 juillet, beaucoup de personnes disaient que c'était lui, la personne qui pourrait causer du tord à celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

En conséquence, beaucoup de personnes conseillaient (ou sommaient pour les plus virulents) à James et Lily de prendre plus de précautions pour se protéger et peut-être même de commencer à se cacher.

L'idée de se cacher et de vivre enfermé dans leur maison rebuta tout d'abord les deux jeunes parents, mais à force d'exhortations et de prières, leurs amis finirent par leur faire changer d'avis.

Après une longue discussion avec Dumbledore, il fut convenu que James et Lily devraient maintenant vivre exclusivement dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow, et qu'ils protègeraient la dite maison grâce à un sort de Fidelitas.

James avait tout de suite sut à qui il voulait confier la protection de sa maison et de sa famille. Le choix semblait évident et ni Lily ni Dumbledore ne s'y opposèrent.

Le soir même, James demanda à cette personne de venir chez lui, en lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

À peine une heure plus tard, James, assis à côté de Lily, pu dire cette chose si importante :

« Ecoutes-moi bien, jusqu'au bout et sans m'interrompre, s'il-te-plaît. Tu es l'un de mes premiers amis, et l'un des plus chers. Tu es au courant, vu que tu es l'une des personnes à m'avoir le plus alerté, que ma famille est en train de courir un grave danger. Alors après que Lily et moi ayons discutés avec Dumbledore, on a décidé de se protéger grâce à un sort de Fidelitas. Et comme tu as dû deviner, c'est toi qu'on a choisi - enfin, que j'ai choisi, mais tout le monde était d'accord - pour devenir notre gardien du secret. Tu es la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance, et personne ne pourrait faire un meilleur gardien que toi. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, accepte... Deviens notre gardien du secret, Sirius. »

Pour une fois, Sirius prit le temps de réfléchir. Après une longue minute, il finit par dire :

« Non. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Si les mangemorts vous cherchent, ils me chercheront, et me trouveront - ils sont très déterminés - et me feront parler. En fait, ils ont déjà essayé de me capturer, à cause de ma famille qui veut que je paie pour les avoir trahis. Imagine qu'ils me torturent, et que je parle, et que je vous trahisse... Désolé, je m'excuse, mais je ne peux pas. Peut-être que vous vous me faites confiance, mais moi je ne me fais pas confiance. Alors c'est non.  
\- Mais, Sirius... James et moi, on te fait plus que confiance. On sait que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, tu ne dirais rien.  
\- C'est gentil de me dire toutes ces choses, Lily, mais je vais quand même dire non. Je m'excuse. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Et puis tout le monde devinerait immédiatement que le gardien, c'est moi. L'identité de votre gardien, c'est moi. L'identité de votre gardien ne peut pas être aussi facile que ça à deviner ! Et ça, c'est un argument, et vous le savez.  
\- Très bien, Sirius. On ne t'embêtera plus avec ça.  
\- Vous ne m'avez pas embêté, James. Mais merci. »

Avec le refus de Sirius, trouver un gardien du secret s'avérait très difficile.

James avait tout d'abord vexé par la réaction de Sirius. Si la situation inverse avait eu lieu, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son ami. Mais Lily le fit revenir à la raison en lui expliquant que Sirius avait raison et que s'ils l'avaient choisi n'importe qui aurait tout de suite pu deviner l'identité de leur gardien.

Mais qui pourrait remplacer Sirius ?

Lily et James pensèrent d'abord à Remus. Après tout, il était lui aussi un de leurs plus proches amis, et ils lu faisaient totalement confiance.

Cependant, l'idée fut rapidement abandonnée. Remus, en tant que loup-garou, avait déjà bien assez de problèmes. Il n'arrivait pas à garder un emploi plus de quelques semaines, et refusait toutes les aides qu'essayaient de lui apporter ses amis.

Dans ce contexte particulièrement difficile, lui rajouter en plus la tâche de gardien du secret ne semblait pas être une très bonne idée.

Finalement, James et Lily choisirent Peter pour être leur gardien. C'était le seul membre des maraudeurs qui pouvait (et avec un peu de chance voudrait bien) être le gardien, et personne ne le soupçonnerait jamais.

Après tout, qui penserait qu'on aurait pu confier une quelconque responsabilité au petit gros un peu bête du quatuor ?

James, Lily et Sirius se mirent à trois pour convaincre Peter de devenir leur gardien du secret.

Il fallut une heure entière de discussion pour que Peter soit d'accord. Mais après qu'on lui ai démontré qu'aucun de ses arguments n'était vraiment valable, il avait fini par accepter.

Sirius était soulagé de savoir que ses amis avaient pu trouver quelqu'un pour les protéger.

Il se sentait extrêmement coupable car il savait que ça aurait dû être son rôle à lui de protéger ses amis, mais il avait été trop couard pour le faire.

Il ne se faisait même pas confiance à lui-même, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Et puis, si jamais on l'avait interrogé, Sirius savait qu'il aurait tout raconté. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter les doloris ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'on aurai pu lui faire subir.

Si une chose était sûre, c'est que dès que la rumeur disant que James et Lily avaient protégé leur maison avec le sort de Fidelitas, on penserait aussitôt que Sirius était le gardien. Et qu'on voudrait le faire parler.

Et si jamais il en venait à révéler la cachette de James et Lily, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il s'en voudrait sûrement tant qu'il en perdrait la raison et qu'on devrait l'interner à Ste Mangouste.

Alors plutôt que de prendre le risque de trahir ses amis et de s'en vouloir toute sa vie, Sirius avait préféré refuser le rôle qui lui revenait de droit.

Mais si Sirius était content de ne pas avoir à supporter le poids du rôle de gardien, il n'était pas vraiment satisfait de celui qui avait été choisi pour le remplacer.

Sirius n'aimait pas Peter. Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Si Sirius avait eu le choix, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer chez les maraudeurs.

Parce que Peter n'était pas intelligent, pas très courageux, et puis... Et puis Sirius avait bien le droit de ne pas l'aimer, non ? On connait tous des gens qui nous énervent sans qu'on sache pourquoi !

En revanche, s'il y eut bien une personne qui ne pu pas râler ou se plaindre de l'identité du gardien, c'était Remus. Et ce pour une raison plutôt simple : on ne lui avait pas dit qui avait été choisi.

Et il n'en fut pas du tout vexé. Il comprenait parfaitement que le moins de personnes possible devait être misent au courant, et ce sans prendre en considération les liens d'amitiés ou les sensibilités de chacun.

Il pensait aussi qu'on n'avait pas voulu le lui dire car le choix avait été évident, et qu'on n'avait donc pas besoin d'en parler.

Remus, comme beaucoup de gens, était persuadé que le gardien de James et Lily, c'était Sirius.

Et il était de ce qu'il croyait être sûr, parce qu'il savait qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Sirius, et que ce dernier ne pourrait jamais trahir qui que ce soit.

Mais malheureusement pour tous ces jeunes gens, le pauvre cœur des hommes est une chose bien peu sûre et ils allaient tous en faire les frais.

.

oOo

.

Sirius était fou de rage. Et encore, c'était peu dire. Sirius était si énervé qu'il n'existait pas de mots dans le vocabulaire humain assez fort pour désigner son état.

Il en voulait à Peter. Ce sale rat (c'était le mot de le dire) avait perdu le peu d'estime que Sirius avait pu avoir à son égard.

Il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Peter devenir le gardien du secret. Sur ce coup, il avait fait une grosse, une énorme erreur.

Et il en voulait à la terre entière. James et Lily étaient morts, en laissant derrière eux un petit orphelin. Après quelque chose d'aussi horrible... Le monde n'aurait-il pas du arrêter de tourner ? Le soleil s'était pourtant levé le matin même...

Sirius ne ressentait plus qu'une immense colère, dont le feu était constamment ravisé par sa haine. Mais cette colère l'aidait, car elle arrivait à cacher toute la peine qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir, mais qui était quand même là.

Sirius n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : faire souffrir Peter. Cet enfoiré l'avait bien mérité, de toute façon. Même Sirius, qui était considéré comme un traître par sa propre famille, le trouvait indigne du statut d'être humain, et de celui d'être avec des sentiments.

Trahir des amis, c'est pire que tout. Ça peut arriver qu'on n'aime pas sa famille. Après tout, on ne l'a pas choisie. Mais les amis, surtout les plus proches, on les a sélectionnés parmi tous les gens qu'on connait. Alors c'est qu'on les apprécie !

Et les gens qu'on apprécie, on ne leur plante pas de couteau dans le dos, merde ! Ce crétin de Peter devait pourtant savoir qu'en révélant le secret à Voldemort, il allait leur arriver des problèmes à tous !

Peter avait agi comme un véritable connard. Il méritait de mourir. Non... La mort serait une punition trop douce... Peter méritait une éternité de souffrance. Et c'est ce qui allait lui arriver. Car après son crime, Peter irait forcément en enfer.

Sirius espérait que Peter se cachait quelque part, rongé par le remord. Qu'il se sentait coupable, et qu'il ressentait beaucoup de peine.

Et cette peine ne serait rien comparée à celle que Sirius lui ferait ressentir. Oh, oui... Sirius était impatient de punir Peter. À chaque crime son châtiment.

.

oOo

.

Remus était effondré. Depuis quelques jours, tout s'enchainait, et tout allait de mal en pis. À la tragédie s'ajoutait la tragédie. On se serait crût dans le dénouement d'une pièce de Shakespeare.

La tristesse, la déception, la colère et l'incompréhension de Remus se mélangeaient et il ne savait plus quoi penser.

La mort de James, et celle de Lily, la trahison de Sirius, et ce que ce dernier avait fait à Peter... Remus avait l'impression que tous ces chocs, en si peu de temps, avaient fait arrêter son cerveau. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien et les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant.

Les pensées rationnelles avaient fui son esprit, et il n'était plus que capable de laisser ses sentiments l'envahir.

Il n'était plus conscient de rien. Il n'avait pas soif, pas faim, pas froid, et il n'avait aucune idée de quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Remus était triste. Triste d'avoir perdu des gens qui lui étaient si proches, de n'avoir rien vu et aussi de n'avoir rien pu faire. Il lui semblait même qu'il en avait pleuré, plongé dans le noir de son appartement miteux, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Remus était en colère. C'était une colère sourde et diffuse, mais elle était tout de même là. Que quelqu'un puisse faire ça... Qu'une personne en soit venue à tant se rabaisser...

Et lui, qui avait toujours été droit et fidèle, sous prétexte qu'il était un loup-garou, il était moins humain que d'autres personnes qui n'avaient aucune morale ? C'était totalement injuste !

Mais Remus était surtout déçu. Un peu déçu par lui-même, et beaucoup à cause de Sirius. Comment avait-il pu tant aimer une personne aussi mauvaise ?

Ah, il s'était bien trompé ! Ça, c'était sûr ! Dire qu'il avait fait confiance à quelqu'un qui avait trahi ses amis les plus proches !

Il aurait pu tout donner pour que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. Qu'Harry ne soit plus un pauvre bébé orphelin, que James, Lily et Peter ne soient pas morts, et que dans son cœur, Sirius retrouve la place qui lui était dû.

Sirius ne pouvait pas être cette horrible personne. Le garçon qui avait tenu Remus dans ses bras en lui disant des mots doux pour le réconforter ne pouvait pas être parti, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était impossible de penser que la personne dont Remus avait été proche se révèle être en fait un meurtrier. Rien que l'idée rendait Remus malade.

Si seulement il avait pu comprendre ce qui allait se passer ! Il aurait au moins pu essayer d'empêcher tout ça d'arriver. Mais maintenant, c'était beaucoup trop tard.

Peut-être que les gens qui racontaient que les loups-garous ne méritaient pas le statut d'être humain avaient raison. Remus sentait que sur ce coup, il avait bien mal jugé ce que les hommes pouvaient ressentir, car il n'avait rien vu venir.

Et là, il ne lui restait plus que des yeux pour pleurer et une tristesse qui le suivrait toujours. Sûrement un fardeau à porter qui était sa punition pour avoir été aussi naïf.

.

oOo

.

 _Ma très chère Maman,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Que tu n'as plus mal à la tête, et que tu ne tousses plus. Moi, en tout cas, ça va._

 _Ce week-end, j'ai été chez les Potter. Le petit Harry est si mignon ! Je suis sûr que s'il a la chance de grandir, il fera un fier gryffondor, comme son père._

 _Mais je crois que si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera de ma faute. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis le gardien du secret de James et Lily, et le maître (tu vois de qui je veux parler) veut absolument cette information. Et je crois que je vais la lui donner._

 _J'aime beaucoup mes amis, mais chez les mangemorts, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais : du respect._

 _La première fois que je suis allé à une de leurs réunions, ils m'ont dit merci ! Ils m'ont remercié ! Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où ça m'est arrivé._

 _Tu comprends, Maman, j'aime beaucoup mes amis. Remus est la plus gentille personne que je connaisse, Sirius a toujours quelque chose pour rire, et James est toujours là pour toi si tu as un souci. Mais chez les maraudeurs, je suis un peu la cinquième roue du carrosse. Alors que chez les mangemorts, on me traite en égal._

 _Chez les mangemorts, je ne suis plus celui dont on a pitié. Je suis juste moi, Peter. Et on m'apprécie à ma juste valeur._

 _Parce que je vois bien comment les gens nous regardent, quand je suis avec les maraudeurs. C'est presque si les gens ne leur sont pas reconnaissant d'accepter quelqu'un comme moi avec eux ! Comme si sous prétexte qu'ils sont plus beaux, plus drôles et plus intelligents, ils me faisaient une faveur en me laissant traîner avec eux !_

 _Et ça, je n'en peux plus, Maman ! Sous prétexte que je suis gros et moche, je suis forcément bête et méchant ?_

 _Je sais, Maman, que tu dis toujours que la beauté c'est subjectif, et que je n'ai pas à avoir honte de moi-même. Mais quand on doit subir en permanence le regard des gens, c'est dur de ne pas s'en occuper. Et puis, tu ne dis ça que parce que tu es ma mère._

 _Et puis, d'habitude, on ne s'intéresse jamais à moi pour moi, mais parce qu'on a l'espoir, si l'on arrive à être assez proche de moi, de pouvoir fréquenter les autres maraudeurs._

 _Je pense que tu te souviens aussi bien que moi de cette fille qui était sorti avec moi, en septième année, juste pour pouvoir draguer Sirius._

 _Au moins, chez les mangemorts, je sers à quelque chose._

 _D'ailleurs, les réunions du groupe se passent dans au manoir Malefoy. Comme il est grand et luxueux ! Il ma fait penser à ce château français, Versailles. Je te promets qu'un jour je t'y emmènerai. Enfin, à Versailles, hein, pas au manoir Malefoy. Tu connais leur opinion sur le sang._

 _La prochaine réunion, où j'ai été convié, aura lieu dans quelques jours. Le maître veut que je lui dise où se cache les Potter._

 _Et je suis presque sûr que je vais le faire. Parce qu'il m'a promis qu'en échange, il ne te sera jamais fait de mal, Maman, même si tu es une "sang de bourbe", comme ils disent (et ces mots sonnent très mal)._

 _Tu es ma seule famille, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, alors je veux te protéger._

 _Mais ça me fait tellement peur, tous ça ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! J'aimerais que tu sois juste à côté de moi pour me consoler._

 _Si seulement j'étais un peu plus courageux... Mais ce n'est pas cas, et je ne peux rien y changer._

 _Et toi, quel est ton avis à propos de tout ça ? J'ai l'impression que si je dévoilais leur secret, ce serai comme condamner à mort James, Lily et même le petit Harry._

 _Mais si je ne le fais pas, c'est à toi qu'on s'en prendra ! Et James arrivera à défendre sa famille, j'en suis sûr, alors que toi, tu es trop faible pour ne serait-ce que rester debout seule plus de dix minutes !_

 _Aide-moi, Maman, mon esprit s'embrouille et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Si seulement on avait choisi un autre gardien ! Je n'aurais pas ce poids à porter !_

 _Je veux te protéger, même si la seule solution pour ça, c'est de trahir mes amis._

 _Oh, Maman, donne-moi encore de tes précieux conseils, j'en ai plus que jamais besoin._

 _Ton fils,_

 _Peter._

.

oOo

.

De nombreuses années étaient passées depuis la terrible nuit du 31 octobre, et les cœurs commençaient presque à s'apaiser.

Peter s'était fait à sa vie de rat, et il avait énormément apprécié le voyage en Égypte. Malgré tout sa mère lui manquait atrocement. Il ne savait même pas où est-ce qu'elle était.

Remus avait vécu très seul et presque sans revenus. Mais Dumbledore avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il devienne professeur de DCFM et Remus avait tellement eu pitié du pauvre homme qui n'avait personne pour le remplacer si jamais il refusait qu'il avait décidé d'accepter.

Sirius n'était pas devenu fou au contact des détraqueurs (ce qui était un exploit) et il avait aussi réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban, son envie de vengeance toujours présente.

L'année qui avait suivi ses évènements avait été pleine de rebondissements et sa conclusion, selon Sirius, avait permis au monde de se remettre à tourner dans le bon sens.

À présent, il n'était plus le seul à savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé le 31 octobre, et Peter avait montré son vrai visage : celui du sale traître qu'il était.

Et puis, surtout, il avait pu se réconcilier avec Remus. Il avait eu tellement peur de ne jamais voir ce jour arriver !

Remus aussi avait été heureux de retrouver son ami Sirius, après plus de dix ans sans vraiment savoir quoi penser de lui. Il n'avait pas été content, en revanche, d'apprendre que c'était Peter qui les avait trahis...

Mais il avait été tellement proche de Sirius, qu'il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que finalement il ne s'était pas tant trompé que ça quand il avait été plus jeune.

Cependant, beaucoup de temps était passé et les sentiments des deux garçons avaient changés.

Sirius s'était tellement nourris de sa colère qu'il ne savait plus s'il était encore amoureux ou non. Remus, lui, savait qu'il n'était plus amoureux. Après tout ce temps à penser que Sirius était en fait un odieux personnage, ça se comprenait.

Mais les deux garçons ressentaient encore beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre et une profonde amitié les unissait toujours.

Et heureusement pour eux, cette amitié durerait toute leur vie, car ils allaient en avoir besoin pour traverser ce qui les attendait encore.

Et de toute façon, si jamais ça n'allait vraiment pas... Il leur restait de beaux souvenirs auxquels ils pouvaient encore se raccrocher.

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu mon histoire, et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !


End file.
